TP Staff Application, Mach Two
So, you want to be a TPstaffer, huh? Fill out this application and send it into the_metal_dragonathotmail.com You have until September 18th of September 2009 to submit your applications. 1 - Tell us about the BEST TP you were a part of in the history of the MUSH. Why was it good? What role did you play? 2 - Tell us about the WORST TP you were a part of in the history of the MUSH. Why was it bad? Did you get a part in it? 3 - Think about some of the recent things we have been running over the past year. What would you have done differently? 4 - Tell us about a recent scene you have run (and link to a log if possible). 5 - What problems have you found when running scenes? How have you overcome them? 6 - Imagine you were on TP staff for three months. During those three months, what would you like to do? 7 - Pitch me five interesting TPs, each no more than a sentence long. 8 - In a drunken moment of insanity, Catechism has ordered you to create a crossover TP between TF2K5 and Green Lantern Corps. Write a TP proposal about this. 9 - Some players have sent in these plots. Tell me if they're good to go or if they need some revision. If they need revision, explain why and explain what suggestions and advice you would give the player to improve the TP. From Sallybot: Sallybot gets the Matrix and becomes Sallimus Prime. This will be cool and fun because there was a whole episode in the cartoon when Scourge got the Matrix. So random people getting the Matrix is fun, right? From Joecon: The Awesomecons (Joecon's combiner team) take over Australia when no one is looking so that they can put in a base just for the Awesomecons. From Ronbot: Ronbot is critically injured and require Nucleon to save his life. However, as a side effect, he loses his ability to transform. This makes Ronbot very depressed, and he re-examines why he is fighting this war. From Jimcon: The Decepticons dig up the ancient Red Drone Army, find the control helmets, and run rampant with Asian-inspired drone robot soldiers, gaining much territory. From Sarahbot: The Decepticons kidnap aliens from the Carnage in C Minor Planet to try to win an interplanetary jam session. From Tinacon: The G2 Cybertronian Empire shows up to exterminate the filthy old school Transformers, the Swarm appears, and the slag hits the fan. From Car-Tron: An Indian princess, her thief friend, an alien pretending to be a genie, and some helpful animals get into trouble with the Decepticons and need the Autobots to rescue them. From Kellybot: The Decepticons kidnap a whole bunch of humans, mulch them, and use chain thermal polymerisation to make energon out of them. From Kevincon: Kevincon sneaks into the Autobot base and steals all their latest plans. From Suebot: Suebot is captured by the Decepticons and hangs out in Decepticon prison. From Nick-Tron: The Decepticons attempt to ignite a gas giant into a star to use it as a power source, ignoring the cloud-dwelling native life. 10 - If you do not currently have alternate characters in more than one faction, would you be willing to apply for some alternate characters? If not, explain. 11 - What do you believe to be the responsibilities of being a member of TP-staff are? 12 - About how often do you think you can run TPs? 13 - Unlucky number 13! Get the application in, and I'll give you a TP prompt. It'll be your job to flesh it out, run it, and put the log on the wiki by the 25th of September 2009. If you have RL stuff come up, just let me know, and I may give you an extension. However, the sooner you get your application in, the sooner I can hand you your plot prompt.